


【all明/abo】谁标记了他 END

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [3]
Category: LPL电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 自娱自乐，不要上升真人





	【all明/abo】谁标记了他 END

\-------------------------------------

“他们捧的时候，看着那个场景，看得真的又开心又难过的那种感觉吧，肯定是个职业选手都会很羡慕吧...他们是我很好的朋友，又是LPL拿到冠军，也很想站在上面那种感觉...和他们站在一起...我真的为他们高兴，希望明年我们也可以站在那个台上...”

“好，卡！史森明的内容够了。”导演在旁向他点了点头，谁都听出来说到后面史森明的声音拐了个弯开始变味，说到最后一句时小孩的眼里染着潮湿，一旁的工作人员递了一包纸被他委婉地谢绝。  
“谢谢陈姐，我没事的。”史森明回过头报以一个微笑接着问，“我们今天录完了就没事了对吧？”  
“是的小明，你们先录完就可以走了，除非你们自己晚上有聚餐。”陈姐看到史森明又恢复平常嬉皮笑脸的样子，忍不住也露出了笑容。刚刚的说话内容，几个队员并没有完全按脚本走，基本都是在他们提问后自己敞开心扉说出了想法，翻了翻手里的脚本和台词本，陈姐才发现策划组通宵写的这些东西还真有些多余。

“好的陈姐，辛苦你们啦！”史森明摆摆手准备回休息室换衣服。  
谁料刚上二楼走到休息室门口的拐角，便感到从身后突然窜出一个黑影，将他腰身拦住，嘴还未反应过来也被一个炙热的大手捂住，那人将他转身一搂，撞进了他自己的休息室。

“！！！”  
熟悉的苦咖啡味信息素充斥他的周身，味道太浓郁以至于刚刚吸入时有种直冲大脑皮层的感觉，激得他浑身开始发抖。  
“想我了么？”  
那人还没有松开束缚，贴在他的身后，下巴枕着他的蝴蝶骨，在他的后颈吐着热气沉声道。还没有回答，史森明的右脸颊和右耳已经被这气息和声音燎得通红。  
“唔——你把...手拿开...”  
身后那人听到这话倒像是刻意恶作剧般，凭借着身高的优势，不仅一把将怀里的史森明搂得更紧，托着他两脚几乎离开地面，另一边更是将那修长的手指忽地伸进他的嘴中，追逐着他柔软的舌头在口腔里直愣愣地搅动。  
“想我了么，明？”  
那人轻吻他已经发烫的脸颊和耳廓，看史森明被自己手指弄得羞又愤，嘴角一扬将他翻身抱在怀里。  
“你怎么来...唔——！！！”  
史森明皱着眉抬头望向他正要质问，话未说完就感到下巴被捏住，眼前一黑，那人的嘴唇贴了上来。  
炙热的、焦躁的、柔软的....  
舌头在他嘴唇上失去耐心般地舔弄片刻后，便轻易地撬开他的唇齿凶狠地闯入他的口腔。  
“唔...嗯...高振....唔....你给爸爸..放...唔...”  
史森明抬手想去推拒那人，无奈被吻得两腿发软，又只能紧紧地抓着他的两臂不让自己倒在地上。那人感到小孩紧紧攀着自己的手臂，不觉嘴角扬起更多的笑意，将他的后脑勺按向自己加深这个吻。  
舌头在口腔里肆无忌惮地舔舐掠夺，史森明逐渐感到呼吸困难，强大的alpha信息素将他包围压制，他不得已被迫释放自己的信息素去抵抗，而越是这样越消耗体力，到最后史森明不仅没把高振宁推开，自己反而双腿无力只能任由那人托着勉强撑着不倒地。  
“你想我的，史森明，你的味道、你的吻都在告诉我。”  
靠着墙，高振宁几乎是双臂架着史森明将他搂在怀里，望着他被吻得红肿的嘴唇和迷离的双眼，本来不大的眼睛眯成一条缝，笑着对他说。

“你...怎么来了？”  
史森明喘着气，擦了擦嘴角的口水，抬头皱着眉望向眼前的高振宁。  
“我来看你，我说了比赛后无论输赢我都回来找你。”  
高振宁抬手按在史森明的头上，大拇指轻轻地摩挲了下他的齐刘海，食指尖略过他的睫毛划向眼角，才发觉那里有丝潮湿。  
“rng你也敢来？今天人这么多...”  
史森明被摸得齐刘海扎眼，抬手去挡高振宁的手臂，谁料手腕被忽然攥住，那人吻上了他的指尖。  
一阵酥麻，如同触电般直冲向他的大脑。  
高振宁太熟悉他的一切了，熟悉他最敏感的是指尖和右耳，即使过了这么久。

他们已经许多年没像如今这般亲热了，这多少令史森明大感意外。  
自从史森明去了RNG，两人便聚少离多，高振宁从adc位换至打野位去了IG后，两个人因长期异地和紧张的比赛无奈分手。  
所有的新闻当时都在说“UZI等了六年，换了11任辅助，终于等来了他的Ming。”  
没有人再记得“宁王妃”这个绰号，而更多的人因为UZI而开始发现史森明身上的闪光点。  
他走入了更多人的视野，得到了千万人的灯光与瞩目。  
那是更大的舞台。

史森明超强的全局观和辅助意识，与年龄甚至不相符的专业素养和敬业精神几乎令所有人眼前一亮...无论是圈里的新人老人都觉得，他是当下这个世界上最适合UZI的、最强的国产辅助。而在今年身负指挥重任没有替补的情况下，史森明尽管手指受伤都没有缺席一场RNG战队的比赛，甚至被官媒评价为“电竞铁人”。  
天知道高振宁在看到那个新闻后，既好笑又心疼。  
铁人？分明软绵绵得像个奶味棉花糖，当年那个围着他要糖的小孩，怎么如今已这样逞强。  
难道是简自豪改变了他？  
做了新一任的“狗妃”，和那么优秀的人一起打比赛，想不进步都难吧...  
这些年每到深夜，一个人刷着RNG夺冠、日常、参加活动的各种新闻，没人知道高振宁是带着怎样情绪看着那些文字入眠。  
没有人知道，除了他自己。

金色的雨、沉重的奖杯、万千人的瞩目与崇拜...他何尝不想和他一起捧在手里。  
高振宁总觉得自己和史森明之间差口气、差点运气，错了一步，即使自己再怎么追赶，那个当年说要和自己打一辈子游戏的Omega终究离开了自己，一晃就是这么多年。

他不是没想过，拿到冠军就来找他。  
无数个日夜里，他做着这样的梦。  
这一次，他觉得自己足够优秀了，他来找他的Omega了。

“怎么，RNG不欢迎我？门口保安还跟我要了签名呢，要不给你这里也签一个？”高振宁王者史森明红红软软的嘴唇，不觉心里一软，捧起他的脸又准确无误地吻了上去。  
这次他不会再放过他了，再也不会。  
“喂！——唔...”  
史森明头一起如此热情的高振宁吓到，忙抬手去推，没想那顺势将他一抱，转身坐在了旁边的一个靠背椅上，高振宁扶着他的后背将他按向自己的怀里，两腿跨坐在高振宁腿上，史森明被吻得透不过气。

“史森明，你在里面么？”  
门外突然来人，声音洪亮，是简自豪。  
简自豪似乎已经习惯进史森明的房间，顺势按了按把手，才发现门在里面被反锁了，这次倒是比以前温柔，没再暴力推门，而是一反常态地站在门外压着呻吟对着门缝向里面喊话，“史森明，我也录完了，你干嘛呢，换衣服这么久？”  
“唔...嗯...”史森明一听门外是简自豪，惊得一个机灵从高振宁腿上站起，却又被那人强行按住肩膀拉回了怀里，还没说话又被封住了嘴。  
“专心点，现在是我在吻你。”高振宁惩罚般地轻咬了下他的下嘴唇，手掌抚上他的后脑勺，将他的注意力从门口转向自己。  
“史森明，我知道你刚录完也难受，我刚才录得时候想清楚很多事情，晚上和你一起吃顿饭好么？”简自豪没有走，又试探性地敲了敲门。  
“唔...”  
史森明被高振宁搂在怀里，几乎动弹不得，他知道简自豪的脾气，如果再不回复，那人估计会爆，何况虽然反锁但是门锁并不牢靠，他曾试过如果用足力气是可以撞开的。  
该死，当时就应该报修。  
“你这么紧张？他标记你了么...明？你真的属于他了么？”高振宁吻着他的嘴唇和脸颊，在他耳边沉声道，下意识地摸上他的后颈，想扒开那白净的脖子看个究竟。  
“不！”史森明感到高振宁要去看他的腺体，忙侧身推拒，但他此时被Alpha的信息素压制得太久，已是手脚发软没了力气，这一侧身倒像是某种迎合，把自己往高振宁怀里送。  
“不让看？”高振宁倒也没有强迫，而是望向了史森明，此时他被吻得已是两眼充盈着潮湿，听着门外简自豪的话语更是着急。

“这什么味儿？”  
站在门外的简自豪蓦地感受到了隐隐约约混合信息素的味道。  
Alpha对Omega信息素天生有极强的感知，但除了剑拔弩张的正面对抗场合，对其他Alpha信息素感知是并不明确的，何况现在他站在门外，只能轻微捕捉到一点点。

熟悉的，甜丝丝的牛奶味...  
那是史森明的味道，但又不太像，有点苦味的掺杂，那味道飘荡到简自豪周身时本就零零落落，何况混合了高振宁的信息素，门外的简自豪十分疑惑。

“史森明你怎么了？”简自豪问。  
“我...我没事，你别进来，我在背...嗯...台词，等会...还要重新录，啊...你先走！”过了一会儿，伴着几声闷响，史森明的声音从门缝里断断续续传了出来。

简自豪一听愣住，重新录？  
刚才他不都说得很好，怎么又让他重新录？

此时门内的史森明还在做着抵抗，高振宁见他要说话，大发慈悲地放开了他的唇，却在他说话的时候又恶意玩弄他的侧颈和锁骨，害他差点呻吟出声。  
这该死的家伙，到底要做什么？  
说到“你先走”时，嘴唇又被那人封住，按住脖颈，手已经探进了他的衣襟，抚摸上了他的肚子。  
那手掌真烫，史森明想。  
吻着他的人似乎发现他的走神，又将力道收紧了许多，他被箍得两臂又酸又疼。  
“背台词？明，刚才你说的时候我也在听，你说的想在台上站在一起是和谁呢？喻文波还是我？”高振宁几乎是以啃咬着他的耳廓在他耳边问他，史森明被那热气吐得撩几乎失去抵抗力。

那味道对他来说是致命的吸引，他没有和任何人说过，也不需要和任何人说。

“台词你也信！”史森明咬着牙在高振宁手臂狠捏了一下，那人果然吃痛松开了他，史森明刚要站起便听到外面简自豪陡然压低的声音，能感觉到他靠着门缝，声音却变得更加清晰。  
“史森明！你怎么了！你没事吧！我闻到了...你难道？....”声音不难听出焦虑。  
“他心疼了，这几年发情期你都是怎么解决的？他对你好么？”见史森明从自己两腿间跨站而起，高振宁这次也没急着拉他坐下，而是前倾身体将他的腰一把拦住，头贴着史森明软软的肚子上抬眼仰望着史森明。  
那是某种恳求或依赖的姿态，但高振宁这样抱着他却全然没有这种感觉，更像是某种控制欲作祟。如果不是此刻简自豪在门外，他很难保证自己不会在休息室就上了他。

“怎么了，简自豪，你在史森明门缝里看什么呢？”洪浩轩和刘世宇此时也走来，看见简自豪站在史森明门口抓耳挠腮。  
“这味道...”Alpha浓烈的味道像是触手般蜂拥向刘世宇，还没等他反应过来，那味道已经激得他双腿发软，忙去找洪浩轩的肩膀，“里面有个Alpha...”  
根本没听清刘世宇后半句的洪浩轩忙回身抱住了他，发现他的信息素已经从衣领间弥漫出来，算日子刘世宇的发情期快到了，难道因为屋里的味道刺激的提前了？洪浩轩低头看他眼神染着雾气，迷离失神，一手握住了已经指节发白的手，让他搂住自己的脖子，抬身将人横抱了起来。  
“简自豪，你可真行！”以为是简自豪的信息素，洪浩轩咬牙切齿瞪了他一眼，抱着依偎在身上的刘世宇转身就进了自己的休息室。

洪浩轩没听清的话，简自豪听清了，屋里除了史森明，还有个Alpha。  
那是谁？谁会在那里？  
简自豪也没在意洪浩轩杀人的眼神，攥着拳头直等他关上门后边迅速去按已经松动的把手。  
“史森明！史森明开门！”

刚才门外的动静史森明不是没听清，高振宁却似乎全然没有在意地握着他的脖子，似乎忌惮地亲吻。眼光落到史森明的腺体附近，才发现那里贴着一块膏药，应该是随队医生贴的伤势止疼贴，薄薄的一片褐色膏药，挡住了高振宁想要知道的答案。  
高振宁眼神一暗，听着门外的动静越来越大，史森明在他的怀里开始隐约地发抖。  
他这次既然来了，早已做好了这个准备。

“砰！”  
门终究抵不过蛮力，简自豪一个趔趄撞了进来，听到刘世宇说里面有一个Alpha，他仍是不想相信的，直到他亲眼看见——

如果不是还穿着RNG的队服，简自豪不会相信那个被掀起衣服的少年，会是那个朝夕相处在他面前笑嘻嘻的史森明。  
而此时的史森明已是全身抖得厉害，弓着背，低头拼命往一个身形更为高达的男人怀里缩，倒更像一只受到惊吓的小猫。  
那个男人的脸隐在身后挂着的衣物间，看不清轮廓，抬手抚上史森明的脊背，手指摸至脖颈处那块褐色的药贴，指甲轻轻地刮弄，似是叹了口气。

“你是谁？”烈酒味的信息素却已在空气中爆裂，不可遏制地冲向那个人坐在长椅上仍怡然自得的男人。  
“老朋友许久不见，一见面就要这样么？”那男人反而一笑，抱着史森明直起身，将他的头继续按在自己的肩窝，不让简自豪看到他的脸，转头望向简自豪。  
“高振宁？！”简自豪一愣，随后便立刻又反应过来接着道，“你来干什么？”  
“我来干什么你看不出来么？”高振宁一只手伸进史森明的队服，在那细瘦的腰间摩挲，感到史森明在他怀里明显吓得抖了一下。  
“你！”简自豪看到高振宁这样已是气得咬牙，他知道史森明和高振宁在一起过，也知道他们分手了。  
这几年，史森明很少提起过眼前这个人，除了在他喝醉酒抱着简自豪大哭的时候，在他熟睡后梦里呢喃的时候，他简自豪站在床边都听得真切，这孩子从头到尾都念得都是一个人的名字——高振宁。  
“你这个渣男！你放开他！”怒火上头，简自豪两步上前想去抢，高振宁却先发制人大喝一声：“你想干什么！”  
两个Alpha的信息素在狭窄的休息室里刀剑相向，剑拔弩张一点即燃。  
浓烈的Alpha信息素不会不影响到Omega，何况还是两种。  
此时的史森明伏在高振宁的肩头，开始虚弱地大口喘气，虽然还没到发情期，但他已经被两个信息素压制得十分疲惫，冷汗涔涔，指尖勉强紧紧抓住高振宁的衣服，不至于让自己发出难堪的声音。  
“你没听见么？他得重录，导演让我上来叫他！”简自豪见史森明的状态，心突然软了下来，停了手上的动作压着火道。  
“噢，是么？我怎么听着刚才你...”高振宁垂眼抚了抚史森明后脑勺的投放，指尖略过一个发结，轻易地将它划开。  
“是...是的...”话还没说完，却被史森明打断，几乎是用尽气力地，史森明努力使自己的声音依然保持着尽可能的平稳，一字一顿在高振宁耳边道：“高振宁...你，现在...放我出去。”  
“行。”高振宁犹豫了片刻很快答应，手指留恋地摩挲了他侧颈的那块膏药，觉得碍眼无比，收了自己的信息素抱着史森明慢慢站了起来，附在他耳边低声道，“我等会来找你。”  
简自豪也忙收了自己的信息素，空气中此时飘散着史森明的奶味，甜丝丝的，挠得人心痒...  
史森明甩开两个人的伸过来想要扶着的手，几乎是跌跌撞撞地跑出了休息室。

“小明！我到处找你呢！”  
走廊尽头，他看见一个隐隐约约的人影在惨白的日光下摇晃。

严君泽！这家伙没看到爸爸要摔倒了吗？  
史森明扶着拐弯处的楼梯扶手，嘴里还大口大口的喘着气。  
他本还处在高振宁意外出现的惊讶中，没想到其他队友挨个在自己休息室门口扎堆出现，简图图更是破门而入...  
史森明无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，深吸了几口气调整心跳，随后又摸上了自己的后颈，那里是前天队医小吴刚给他贴的新膏药。  
舒缓透气，按小吴的话，非常适合他这种单身多年无标记的Omega。

“站这里干嘛呢？发情啊？”  
严君泽过来拍了下他的脑袋，将他一把搂住往自己怀里一带。  
“...”  
“你这身上什么味儿？不会真发情了吧？”严君泽天生鼻子灵敏，对史森明的味道更是极为熟悉，他在史森明的肩上嗅了嗅，眉头皱在了一起，立刻拉开距离，严肃地望着史森明道，“怎么回事儿，这味道？”  
史森明看了眼严君泽，知道自己瞒不过他的鼻子，叹了口气无奈地拍着严君泽道，“你爸爸我遇人不淑...上了贼船了...”  
“别扯这些，问你话呢？”本来想打个马虎眼蒙混过关，但是眼前的严君泽却是没有来的面目冷峻，史森明刚对上那双黑乎乎的圆眼睛又不经意地赶忙躲开。  
“哎，他来了。”史森明道，随后就两手搭上严君泽的肩膀，把头埋在臂弯里低声道，“君泽，我可能...需要你帮我去买下抑制剂。”  
严君泽一听，便知道是谁。  
RNG队内虽然或多或少都知道他和高振宁那些前尘过往，但他是史森明唯一掏心掏肺讲过的人——在他准备和史森明表白之前。  
“哎，你说我，怎么就摊上这么一个人...”史森明从臂弯里抬起头望着严君泽，这是他才发现史森明的眼睛通红得像个兔子，嘴巴张了张想要说什么，又止住了嘴。  
“他现在在哪里？”严君泽握着史森明的两肩问。  
“我休息室...简自豪也在...”史森明撇了撇嘴，他现在完全不敢去想那里现在发生了什么，估计过一会儿休息室房顶天花板被捅了个窟窿他都不意外。  
“简自豪怎么也在？”严君泽又问。  
“我怎么知道...他可能因为我发情了，闯进来了，当时宁在里面...”史森明道，“不过你爸爸我被他俩逼得确实快不行了...呼...”史森明深深吸了口气，搂紧了严君泽，“还是你好，为什么我不能和你一样是Beta呢？”  
严君泽望着史森明，刚想攀上他后背的手戛然而止。  
他哪里是Beta，自己和史森明说的那些渣A似乎没什么区别，也是个彻头彻尾对他虎视眈眈的Alpha。  
唯一不同的是，他懂得在那人面前收好自己的信息素。  
他懂得只在心底小心翼翼地守着这个人，哪怕只是他突然想玩ADC的时候上小号陪他打辅助，想吃鸡的时候半夜跑去楼下网吧包夜，哪怕只是每次帮他跑腿买一盒一盒的抑制剂、背着发情的他深一脚浅一脚地回到床上。  
他懂得分寸，从不越界。  
他的史森明，像块宝石那么珍贵，他甚至舍不得碰他。

“在你们RNG见个史森明这么难么？”  
史森明抬头，看见高振宁喘着气走了过来，胸口的被抓得凌乱，他们果然打架了。  
“是不是我要经历九九八十一难才能把你带走？”这话却是对他说的，那人的眼光如寒夜里的刀子，直愣愣地盯向他。

见高振宁来得气势汹汹，严君泽几乎是下意识转身护住了史森明。

“所以，他才是你的Alpha么，明？”高振宁擦了擦嘴角，站住了脚，他活动了下手腕，笑容显得有些诡谲。

“你怎么在这里？你找他做什么？”严君泽拼命咬着牙控制着自己的信息素，一只手抓着史森明软软的胳膊，他明显感觉到史森明已经有点支撑不住，伏在他的后背，他奶味的信息素在高振宁出现后，已经开始不受控制地溢出。

“我在这里就是来见史森明的，我来找他做什么...你怎么不闻闻他的信息素？”高振宁走近，严君泽刚要去抓史森明的手，史森明已经腿软到支撑不住半跪在了地上。

两人正对峙，严君泽突然感到身后力量一轻，“史森明！”严君泽忙转身头，发现史森明已经晕了过去，高振宁也两步冲了过来，想去扶史森明，谁知自己刚握住史森明的手臂，小孩在地上敏感地一抖，严君泽心血往大脑蹭就涌了上来。

“你TM是人么？”严君泽转身，同时释放出海盐味的信息素扑向高振宁，跟着右拳打在了高振宁的侧脸。

“我怎么就不是人了？”高振宁半跪在地上，擦了擦嘴角接着道，“你们rng都喜欢打人右脸么？这是什么习惯？”

严君泽见他这云淡风轻的样子更是来气，直接抓住高振宁的衣领将他扑倒在地。

“和他分手这几年，你们又断不干净，他删了你微信，你又嬉皮笑脸地加回来，他心软，接受一次两次，第三次没舍得再删，偶尔还得安抚你半夜的失意或者喝醉酒后的牢骚...只要是和你们队见面的场合，你又喜欢若有似无地去撩他逗他，他脸皮薄，任你这么逗，只能咬着牙撑着忍着，好几次甚至发情期提前到来...之后甚至只要知道你会出现的场合，他都会提前会服用过量的抑制剂克制...这些你TM的知道么？你TM的什么都不知道！”严君泽将高振宁按在地上，几乎是克制着全身的力量，按住自己想要将这个人暴揍的冲动。

“你只会一直问谁标记了他，谁标记了他，谁标记了他真的那么重要吗？他的心里装着谁，你TM眼睛瞎吗？”

“你说...什么？”高振宁一时没反应过来，望着严君泽哑然。

“我说，你就是个人渣！”严君泽气急，一拳砸在高振宁头侧的地板，耳侧嗡嗡作响。

“君...泽...”史森明模糊地醒了过来，看见不远处扭打在一起的两人，强撑着动了动唇。

 

严君泽闻言忙去扶史森明，高振宁从地上坐起慢慢把信息素敛了起来，远远望着史森明不敢妄动。

“君泽？你是Alpha？”史森明闻到充斥在周身的海盐味，皱着眉问他，“你为什么要瞒我？你这样...多辛苦啊...”

听到这句话时，严君泽鼻子一酸，望着被信息素折磨的史森明顿时眼眶一热。

这家伙，都这么难受了，还管自己这个Alpha有多辛苦，什么时候才能分清主次，关心关心自己。

他忙收了自己的信息素，拉着史森明的胳膊，想要把他像以前那样背到肩上。

 

“你要带他去哪儿？”高振宁起身拦住去路。

“你管得着吗？难道跟你走么？”严君泽愤道，一把去推开高振宁的手臂。

“他不需要抑制剂，他需要我。”高振宁一把握住了史森明的手臂，又不敢用力，看着史森明脸色已是绯红，伏在严君泽背后喘着气。

“那是以前！”严君泽侧身将史森明护在身后，狠狠地瞪着高振宁，“你不在这几年，你知道他是怎么过来的么？他不是发情期来了就随便和什么A上床解决的O，也不知道是被哪个人渣逼成这样要受这种罪，这几年刚好是性别分化后Omega发情期最严重的几年，而这几年，你都...不在他身边！”

 

心脏仿佛被重重地打了几枪，高振宁看着严君泽讪讪地放下了手，见他背着史森明一步一步走远。

他承认，尽管当年分手，他仍然没有办法放下史森明，做不了恋人，他只能尝试和史森明做回朋友。于是他厚着脸皮去加他删掉的微信好友和QQ好友，为了缓和关系，像以前那样给他发微信，甚至在他面前示弱...比赛遇到时也和不自然地想要去搂着他、摸摸他的头，他甚至不在意队友提醒过，在台上两队队员这样可能不合适。

他只想和史森明一点一点回到以前那样，想看他对着自己笑...而现在，这一切行为看起来竟是如此的幼稚而自私...高振宁心里觉得被人攥得疼。

 

“他不能跟你走。”高振宁追了过去，一把按住了严君泽的肩。

严君泽转过身，黑色的圆眸子盯着高振宁，咬着牙道：“那你问过他愿意么？”

史森明刚才被几个Alpha的信息素折腾得说不出一句话，只能虚弱地调整自己，心下庆幸自己体会这样的压迫感受不是一次两次，咬咬牙也就撑下来了。现在好在两个Alpha收了信息素，他才感受好一些。

史森明把头从严君泽背上抬起来，叹了口气轻声道：“我没事了，君泽，你放我...下来吧。”

彼时的剑拔弩张一下子失了力，严君泽闻言僵持了会儿，看史森明趴在他身上甜甜地笑着，立时心软了下来。

 

“君泽，我和高振宁确实有些话要说，你先回去吧，不用担心我...一切后果我都会接着，无论是好是坏。”史森明拍着严君泽的肩，看着他，笑容温暖如常，严君泽却觉得苦涩。

严君泽一直自认为自己是懂史森明的，坚强也好，隐忍也罢，这么几年，他怎么熬过来的，自己都看在眼里。旁人不断地从他这里汲取阳光和快乐，殊不知，表面总是笑嘻嘻的史森明，也有着自己的阴郁，所以他一直尽自己最大的努力小心翼翼地保护着这个Omega，他不想再看到他难受，哪怕一点点。

而眼前的史森明，他又觉得自己不够懂他。

他明明......

似乎是看出了严君泽的疑惑，史森明接着道：“君泽，我记得piao老师和我说过，无论遇到多难的问题，都应该去学着去正面去解决，而不是逃避，所以，你不用担心我的，你就当我...去攻克一个特别特别难的任务，而爸爸我一定会完美解决。”

“那你现在...”严君泽看向他潮湿的眼眶仍是不忍。

“没事的，爸爸这样都习惯了，等会就去楼下买抑制剂，他不会对我怎的。”史森明笑着道。

“那你手机要保持畅通，出任何事情第一时间联系我。”严君泽这话却是盯着史森明背后的高振宁说着。

“你放心，我会一直开机的。”史森明掏出满格电的手机在严君泽面前晃了晃，接着道：“...还有，谢谢你。”史森明上前，揽住了严君泽的肩头。

 

谢谢你，严君泽。

还有，对不起。

 

...

 

史森明知道，高振宁是他命中注定会出现的。

在信息素契合度上，他们的配对高于任何他至今遇到的所有Alpha。哪怕是没有冷冰冰的数字支撑，两人第一次相遇是便能感到那种浸入骨髓的化学反应。

那是致命的吸引，天生注定。

 

就算是抛开信息素契合度，他承认，这么多年，高振宁仍是他心里唯一放不下的人。

在几年来无数的夜里，史森明曾试想过无数无数的可能，但每一种可能最后还是会指向同一个人。

他太喜欢他了，高振宁说的一切，他都愿意去实现和满足，甚至那人当年说：

“最近比赛压力太大，我有点累，我们要不要试着先分开看看。”

他也点头同意，能说的只有一句：“好...刚到IG，你不要太有压力了。”

 

从ADC换到打野位，从YM转会至IG，嘲讽、质疑如潮水向高振宁汹涌扑来，从未止休，史森明全都看在眼里。

但令他费解的是，当年那人扛着“宁王”这个嘲讽的名号受着更多的责难和失败都挺过来了，为何反倒是到了IG后，突然觉得累了呢？

难道仅仅是因为自己在RNG？

他们曾一起走过籍籍无名，却未能一起见证辉煌胜利。

他想不通，却又不敢问，压在心里，日久成了块伤疤，每到深夜翻起都觉得隐隐作痛。

 

那现在呢？

他突然来找他，又意味着什么呢？

 

“想什么呢？”

高振宁开门，拿着刚从楼下买的抑制剂进来，看见史森明趴在窗边的沙发上发呆，他的腰部露出一小段光滑白皙的皮肤，可爱而诱人。

“没，没什么...”

史森明看高振宁望着他，马上从沙发上坐起，整理了下衣服。

 

之前两人到RNG楼下的药店，得知抑制剂竟然卖完了，于是高振宁让他先到自己附近的酒店休息，而后出门去买抑制剂。

“买了瓶热奶茶，你先喝点。”高振宁提着袋子走来，从怀里掏出一杯微烫的奶茶塞到史森明的怀里，轻咳了声接着道：“...那个，我和药店的医生说了你的情况...他说你这种同时被三个Alpha信息素‘攻击’的情况，吃普通的抑制剂可能是没有用的，需要注射...”

“啊？”史森明一惊，望向高振宁的袋子，恰好瞥见了针剂的药盒，迟疑地问道：“很疼吧？”

“嗯...可能会有点，不过医生说这个针剂今年做了改良，打得很快的，就是...”高振宁望着史森明站着奶茶的唇角，有些迟疑递过袋子。

“没事的，那你先回避一下...我...”史森明打断他，抬手去接药，谁料那人却将袋子往沙发上一扔，突然半跪在他面前，将他的两条腿温柔地揽在怀里，头靠在他的大腿上闷闷地道：

“明...不打这个抑制剂了，好么？”

“没事的，又不会有多疼的，我们说好要好好聊一聊的...”史森明摸着高振宁的头发，心下叹道高振宁这私下的孩子样还是一点没变。高振宁的头发有点硬，刚剪了头发，扎在掌心，酥酥麻麻的感觉。

“我问了医生，这个制剂说有副作用，剂量又大，不信你可以看说明书......”高振宁起身掏出袋里的药剂，把厚厚一叠说明书手忙脚乱地展开，拿在手里翻找。

“没事的，副作用能有多大，我什么不都抗过来？这个算什么？”史森明笑着按下高振宁手上的说明书，示意他不用再找，而史森明越这样高振宁就越难受。

 

当时听到严君泽讲这几年的事情，高振宁的心就被愧怍攥得生疼。

两人之前在一起的时候，史森明还是小到不能被标记的年龄。那时候懵懵懂懂，他又不爱看书，对omega的全部知识几乎都来自史森明，而他哪里知道，那时的史森明就已经学会忍受，发情期甚至配合着队内训练，最初的一两年，还不剧烈，咬咬牙就能挺过去了，刚好两人分手那年开始，正是Omega发情期最难熬的几年，他却那样...对他...刚在药店时，高振宁一口气问了医生很多关于Omega的问题，越是问心里越发慌，想到这里，高振宁恨不得直接在史森明面前以死谢罪。

 

他把他这么多年小心翼翼的爱，当做了理所当然。

他还以为自己才是那个深情无畏的人，哪知眼前这个望着他笑的人，早已把自己几乎逼到绝境。

 

高振宁抬头，望向史森明一字一顿道：“明，我真的，对不起你...我...”

“你怎么哭了？”史森明看着一颗眼泪从高振宁的右眼滚了出来，登时吓了一跳，抬手去擦他的脸上的泪水，认识这么多年，他还是第一次见高振宁哭。

“严君泽说的没错，我是渣男，比渣男还渣，我配不上你对我的好...”高振宁抚上史森明的手背，那手极凉，他把史森明的手放在两个手掌之间，想给他捂一捂。

史森明看他这样，心里一阵温热，“宁，你记不记得我刚和你在一起的时候你说过什么？”

高振宁茫然看着史森明：“什么？”

 

“我给你看个东西吧...”史森明一笑突然道，而后又轻咳了下，“你离我稍微远点，以及，把你的信息素先收一收...”

高振宁忙坐到了沙发的另一头，看着史森明红着脸慢慢转过身，背对着他，把衣服的领子拉到一侧，露出了白皙的肩膀和那块被膏药遮挡的腺体。

史森明咬着牙慢慢撕开了那块膏药，一点一点，额头沁出了汗。

 

膏药撕开后，浓郁甜美的奶香味信息素瞬间在房间中释放四散。

那是一块很干净的皮肤，除了沾着一点点膏药的粘胶，腺体在皮下轻微地颤抖，透着宛如朝霞的绯红。

发情的前兆。

 

“这几年我没有被任何人标记，宁。”

史森明侧头，目光落在自己的脖颈慢慢道，他转过身来，把那一小块膏药撰在手里，面色已是潮红，“当时我们刚在一起的时候，我觉得我什么都不好，你什么都好，你那时候对我说，爱情里哪有什么值得不值得，只有愿意不愿意。”

 

那时的高振宁，甚至还不知情为何物。

老套的台词挂在嘴边，谁料却已被懵懂的少年奉之如真言。

他心里埋着这句话，忍着，等着，这么多年，一如既往地崇拜他，爱着他。

他的每一场比赛，每一次击杀，每一次caryy全场，他都不会错过。

他的每一次采访，每一个偶尔提起自己的只言片语，他都甘之如饴。

这么多年，不是没有优秀的Alpha追求史森明，而无论圈内圈外，他眼里只有那一个影子。

今日过后，他才知严君泽替他不值，简自豪替他不甘，但这么多年没有人问过他，问他到底觉得值不值，甘不甘。

 

爱情在少年的心里如何能够论斤称两。

他唯一对他不条件保留的，就是他的爱。

那一腔埋藏于心底的、旁人看到的、所谓的痴情，早已酝酿成炽烈的酒，遇火即燃。

 

高振宁望着史森明裸露的半肩，胸口心跳如惊雷。

他抬起手，颤抖着把他肩膀的衣服拉齐，指尖触碰到那片裸露的腺体，感觉指尖都是点燃般灼烧着。

他将史森明温柔地搂在怀里，右手捏起他的下巴，令他看向自己，望着他潮湿发红的眼睛，轻啄了下他的额头道：“明，关于以前的一切，我向你道歉，原谅我的自负、无知和莽撞，但之后，我不会再离开你了...”

“你不是一直都这么莽么...”史森明抬起头，眼里水光摇摇，情动地攀上高振宁的肩，吻上了他的唇。“这次怎么不莽了？”

 

END


End file.
